It is well recognized that syringes, if reused, present a serious problem by potentially spreading disease. In response to this, disposable syringes have been developed. One of the shortcomings with disposable syringes is their cost. This is especially true in less developed areas of the world. Although there has been much progress in this area, there still exists a need for an inexpensive, disposable syringe suitable for mass inoculations of premeasured doses of medicine.